


Цыц

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [10]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: соблюдайте тишину!





	Цыц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629555) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Тс-с-с, — шепчет Константин Дину в губы. — Ты должен быть тише, Винчестер.  
  
Его руки скользят по разгорячённой коже Дина, это подобно сладостному облегчению и болезненному искушению. Просто пиздец как похоже, настолько похоже, что Дин готов всхлипывать от того, как сильно его хочет. Но ублюдок как никогда прав. В соседней комнате мотеля — Сэм, который в последние дни только дремлет и не спит нормально, а они сами — в ёбаной ванной, и Константин вжимает его в порыжевшую от старости кирпичную стену. Джинсы болтаются у колен, и Дина на месте удерживает одно лишь чужое дыхание. Константин ведёт пальцами — медленно, мучительно и очень правильно — вверх по внутренней стороне бедра Дина, и вслед за их касаниями течёт удовольствие, смешанное с жалящей болью. Константин смотрит на свою руку на фоне кожи Дина, а затем переводит взгляд на его лицо, и возможно, это лишь у Дина в воображении, но, господи, как же это похоже на прощение.  
  
Дыхание Дина яростное и прерывистое; он почти срывается в безмолвный крик, когда Константин наконец-то проходится острым краем ногтя по его отчаянно жаждущему члену. Да будь он проклят — Дину этого слишком мало. Мало их обычного противостояния и траха. А может, дело в том, что это непохоже на их обычный секс. Да, это горячо. Да, это необходимо, это желанно, это болезненно близко к «слишком много». Но всё ещё не то же самое. Всё ещё недостаточно горячее. И ощущается почти совсем как настоящее противостояние. Такое близкое к уничтожению. Желание целовать горит в нём как адское пламя, и он как спасения жаждет, чтобы целовали его. Он хочет…  
  
Константин что-то зачитывает, выводит пальцами эту грёбаную волшебную штуку на коже Дина и прижимается ближе, невозможно ближе. Впервые за несколько месяцев их рты встречаются — язык к языку — и Дин, на хуй, плавится от этого. Вплавляется в Константина. Просто целиком, душой и телом, отдаётся этому мгновению восторженного желания и скольжению влажной гладкой плоти. Пусть среди всего этого и затесался легчайший намёк на ложь, Дину на это глубоко срать, потому что происходящее слишком похоже на то, чего он желал с той секунды, как Джон оттолкнул его несколько месяцев тому назад.  
  
Они в любом случае никогда не говорили этого словами. Так выходит лучше, ближе, более правдиво… и одновременно с тем — менее по-настоящему. Но всё же не значит, что невозможно лгать. О да, это то, что они делают оба. Они лгут. Ложь тела телу. Притворяясь, что всё хорошо, притворяясь, что снаружи — свет. Притворяясь, что Дин не может отличить привкус серы от привкуса табачного дыма.  
  
Дин притягивает Константина ближе. Запускает руку ему в волосы и старается не думать о последних двух случаях, когда чувствовал что-то подобное. Внутри знакомо жжёт уголёк застарелой вины, когда он замечает отличия — то, как Джон настойчив, но никогда не до жестокости, все игры на грани боли, но ни разу не перешедшие эту грань, всё, что он давал Дину, а тот никогда раньше не замечал, как именно…  
  
Константин врывается в него, и этого достаточно, чтобы разум Дина отвлёкся, чтобы ввинтился по спирали обратно в реальность. Вернулся в собственное тело, вернулся к прикосновениям, ощущениям и мольбам. Обратно — к стене и Константину, вжимающемуся в него. Чувство вины растворяется в глушащем всё напряжении, в готовности всех членов его тела, в скоротечном ожидании чего-то большего. Константин дрочит ему — по-настоящему, наконец-то. Обхватывает его член ладонью и очередным движением вырывает из его горла стон.  
  
— Я сказал «тс-с-с», — голос Константина шуршит как дым и песок возле уха Дина, а потом, для большей выразительности, следует лёгкое прикосновение зубов. Остро, горячо и чертовски похоже. А после они снова целуются, заставляя друг друга молчать единственным способом, который им знаком.  
  
Это становится глубже и жарче, пронизывает плоть чувственным пламенем. Охватывает и поджигает каждую точку соприкосновения, отдаётся в каждом движении руки, каждой судороге тела, везде, где они прижаты друг к другу. Дьявольский огонь растекается по его коже, стремится по нервам, жжёт его душу, разгорается и сияет от близости Константина. Разрастается в нём всё сильнее, и сильнее, и сильнее — до раскалённой добела вершины. Слишком хорошо, чтобы отказаться от желания, слишком хорошо, чтобы сопротивляться. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Дин кончает с безмолвным вздохом, и признание остаётся спрятанным у него под языком.


End file.
